Beautiful Years
by ruthierocks
Summary: The Camden's go through changes with love, loss, and some good times in between. Ruthie is caught in a love triangle, Lucy is grieving, Simon needs help. Lessons in life is the only answer. Chapter 6! Kevin's holding back! Can Lucy make the right decison?
1. Opening

Lucy looked at Kevin and they shared a kiss. Who would have known that they would stay together? They were an engaged couple that would be getting married in a month. Kevin got into the car and Lucy into the passenger seat. They were going to a party at a friend's house.  
  
"I can't wait!" Lucy said.  
  
"For what?" Kevin asked.  
  
"The party, our wedding, our life together as husband and wife!" Lucy exclaimed.  
  
"Me neither," Kevin said. They were both very happy that they were getting married and couldn't wait to start their lives. They were going to move to Brooklyn, New York and raise a family of about four kids, or so they had decided. Kevin pulled out of the driveway and drove away.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruthie and Peter played basketball in the dark outside of the Camden house. Ruthie was beating him by afar, but Peter wouldn't give up. Ruthie sometimes wished that he hadn't moved in next door.  
  
"I am so beating you!" Ruthie exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not giving up," Peter replied.  
  
"Peter, you've been here since 5:00, and it's eight now. Will you ever call it quits?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Not right now! I can't quit now!" Peter replied.  
  
"I have a fifty-point lead!" Ruthie exclaimed.  
  
"You want me to go home?" Peter asked,  
  
"Yes! Cause, um..... Jake is coming over," Ruthie replied.  
  
"I thought you guys broke up," Peter said.  
  
"We're back together," Ruthie lied.  
  
"Oh," whispered Peter. Ruthie smiled. He hung his head as he left. 


	2. Time to Let Go

Lucy and Kevin had fun at the party that night and were driving home. They figured on having a great time at another party the next night. Kevin kissed Lucy and they drove away. There was popcorn all over the car from the drive-in movies a few days ago. Kevin and Lucy had finally gotten over their problems after Roxanne took a liking to another guy that was in the army. They were getting married and moving to his naval base in Vermont.   
  
"I am so glad we went to that party!" Lucy exclaimed.  
  
"Me too," Kevin agreed. Finally, their love life was working out. They drove across a bridge, and, suddenly was hit by a truck. Their car went over the bridge.  
  
  
Back home, Simon and Cecilia sat in Simon's room.   
  
"I think we need to talk," Cecilia said.   
  
"What about?" Simon asked.  
  
"I think. I, I think that maybe. Maybe. I think that maybe we should, like, see other people," Cecilia replied.  
  
"What?" Simon asked, angrily.  
  
"We're not agreeing to things. We're not the perfect couple. I still want to be your friend, but I really don't want a steady boyfriend right now. I want to date lots of guys. I still like you, I promise!" Cecilia replied.  
  
"I don't like this!" Simon shouted.  
  
"It's not your decision," Cecilia replied, calmly, and she marched out of the door, slamming it shut. Simon laid his head back, as if to cry, but didn't. 


	3. An Unforgettable Goodbye

Lucy gasped for breath as she tried with all her will to get out of the car which was sinking, with her and Kevin in it. She didn't know what to do. She pulled and pulled on the window and turned and turned the knob, but there was nothing that she could do. The car began to fill with water. She had opened the window slightly. Her finace was unconsious. She tried and tried to revive him, but he was bleeding. She noticed she was bleeding on her head, too. Her shirt was torn from being thrown from side to side and she trying to stay above the water, and trying to keep Kevin above the water. Finally, she saw something that she could brake the wind-shield with. She smashed it with all of her might and it broke! The water came spewing in more and more. It was up to her shoulder now.   
  
"Come on Kevin! Wake up!" Lucy said. She broke the wind-shield more with her feet, which was a hard task, but she did it. It was open enough for her and Kevin to get through. She pulled Kevin out and began to swim to the top. It was a deep river and she was probably about ten feet down, and almost out of breath. She saw Kevin's eyes open and he closed them, as if to pray. Lucy looked at him, crying, but barely able to see him as she broke the surface and gasped for breath. Kevin looked at her.  
  
"I'm not going to make it," He said, barely able to talk.  
  
"Kevin, you have to!" Lucy replied.  
  
"I won't. I want you to live, but I want a memory. I'll be here for only a while, if the night, and I want you to promise me that you'll never, ever, forget me," Kevin said. They kissed and fell into each other's arms under water. He wrapped his arms around the soaking-wet Lucy and his shirt came off. He ran his fingers through Lucy's hair, and they came up.  
  
"Kevin. What's happening?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I love you," Kevin replied.  
  
"I love you too," Lucy said. 


	4. A Last Decision

Lucy and Kevin looked at each other. He was dying and she knew it. She wanted something that she couldn't have. She wanted a marriage and kids. Maybe she could have kids. It was almost too late. Nothing would make her happier.  
  
"Kevin. I want a baby," Lucy said.  
  
"You want a baby?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes, and I know that this is my last chance," Lucy replied.  
  
"Lucy, let's think about this," Kevin said.  
  
"No Kevin, no one will find us. It's night time. Kevin, you're not going to make it, and I know that. You know that, too. I know that I'm never going to find someone like you. I won't," Lucy replied.  
  
"Lucy, please, let's think about this!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"I've thought," Lucy replied. She kissed Kevin. They were out of water and under the bridge in a shaded place. They had nothing but each other.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Please R&R! Tell me what you think should happen!  
~~~~~~~~ 


	5. The Call

Ruthie dialed the phone rapidly. A dull, but familiar voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Jake said.  
  
"Jake. We gotta talk," Ruthie replied.  
  
"Why?" Jake asked.  
  
"I told Peter that we were back together," Ruthie replied.  
  
"What? Why?" Jake asked.  
  
"Because! He came onto me. Like, he likes me and wants to go out with me and I don't like him that way," Ruthie replied.  
  
"Do you want to go back together?" Jake asked.  
  
"If you do, it'll be the best thing," Ruthie replied.  
  
"Great! Now, we need to seal the deal that we won't see other people, but this time we have to go farther," Jake said. 


	6. Eleven

Lucy sat with Kevin, who wasn't doing any better.  
  
"Lucy. I'm dying. I can tell," Kevin said.  
  
"How?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think maybe my head is injured, and I just can't tell," Kevin replied.  
  
"Come on Kevin," Lucy said.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked.  
  
"You know what," Lucy replied.  
  
"We're under a bridge Lucy," Kevin explained.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lucy said.  
  
"Can't we at least check into a motel?" Kevin asked.  
  
"We have no money. Kevin. This is our last chance!" Lucy replied.  
  
"I don't feel weak," Kevin said.  
  
"Good," Lucy replied, scooting toward him.  
  
"That's not what I meant! I meant, maybe I will live and we'll have til' we get married," Kevin said.  
  
"We can't wait. What if you do die," Lucy replied. Lucy went to Kevin and kissed him. They were both soaking wet and Kevin had no shirt. Lucy's clothes clung to her, and were very uncomfortable. It was a late hour, maybe eleven pm. Kevin leaned down upon Lucy. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, and they fell into the water. 


	7. Sightings

Simon stood in front of the mirror, but didn't know what to do. He lost Cecilia, but knew that she must be hiding something.  
  
"What's different about her?" He asked himself. Ruthie came to the open door.  
  
"Could you drive me to Jake's house? Mom said it was ok," Ruthie replied.  
  
"Ok," Simon said. He dried a tear from his eye.  
  
"Are you crying? Man, you cry a lot!" Ruthie exclaimed. "Come to think of it, you cry more than me!"  
  
"Shut up, Weasel!" Simon exclaimed. Ruthie zipped her lip. They got to the car and Simon drove Ruthie to Jake's house. Ruthie got off and went inside.  
  
"Let's go to my room," Jake said. Ruthie followed him.   
  
Outside, Simon drove around town. He didn't have anywhere to go, and then, as he drove past the free clinic, he saw Cecilia, coming out of the clinic, crying. Simon pulled over. 


End file.
